User talk:TurtleShroom/3
You are viewing Archive Three. ---- Explorer's Puffles You don't know what my puffles do, TS? Don't worry! I'll list down their personalities for you. The four puffles you want to focus on are Scooter, Clyde, Xavier, and Danny. Zippy and Mabel are basically alone and roaming, but this puffle quartet is technically a puffle version of the Troublesome Trio. They are closely bonded, and also know of the Fourth Wall, too. * Clyde-- Clyde is a green puffle, and acts and talks a whole lot like Explorer. He is the ringleader of the puffles. If you have any trouble deciding what he would do in a certain scenario, just think back to what Explorer would do in the same situation; the two have quite similar thinking. Scooter is his "secretary". Sort of. * Xavier-- Xavier is the cool dude puffle. He talks slang, acts cool, and acts kinda like Barkjon. ** Note 1: He talks a lot of slang, e.g. "chillax", "bro", "dude", "radical", and yada yada yada. ** Note 2: He is not really the brains of the group; rather, he usually provides supplies. ** Note 3: Xavier knows a lot of "cool dudes" in the area. He hangs out with Cadence, Rockhopper, Yarr, the Penguin Band, and so on and so forth. ** Note 4: He is best friends with Danny, though he frequently argues with him a lot. Think of the relationship between Barkjon and Happyface. * Danny-- Danny is like Happyface. He is the artistic, smart, and creative puffle of the quartet. He is also a very smooth talker and can talk the group's way out of any situation. He draws a lot of diagrams for his plans and schemes. He also argues with Xavier a lot, but usually wins with his superior logic. * Scooter-- Scooter is the best friend of Clyde, but is treated more like a "secretary", or "assistant". He is the guy who does everything for the other three, but he doesn't care, because the rest of the day he naps. He has a rather bland personality and occasionally thinks up ridiculous and dumb solutions/ideas for the other three. Insults, though, bounce right off him. * Zippy-- Zippy is not within the puffle quartet. She is a loner and an outcast. Due to her not having any friends within her puffle family, she has grown up with a friendly and girlish personality. She despises Mabel. She is also skilled with the art of "yo-yoing", as Clyde calls it. If you have any questions, just ask me. --[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Please! dont block me here, this is the only place i have! please! what i did was wrong and what i said was evil of me, but please, can i still edit here? so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- 19:05, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Huh? i did it here? oops, soz ts -- 19:06, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Youtube channel/CP Dude, nice YT channed! Sorry, I'm just lazy with typing things like Youtube, Microsoft, Club Penguin, ect. (YT, MS, CP). I have heard of American Pie, too! I have it on my Rhapsody! IN OTHER NEWS: We should meet on CP. I am trying to meet with as many people as possible on this wiki. Try to meet with me sometime before 5:30PM PST Friday, the 24, I am going camping. --Spy Guy Pers 05:19, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Internet MeMes are Very Risky to Quote in Public Hey man, I went to the local mall today (had to buy new clothes) and I wondered if it would be okay to call everyone Mah Boi, so walking along, some seniors said morning to me, and I replied with a Hi, MAH BOI. They looked a bit confused and I think I heard one of them say to the other "just keep walking" Reference to the "Zelda's CD-I" YouTube Craze Eventually, everywhere I walked, people started to give me funny looks. One man even had the nerve to call me a gangster wannabe and I replied with "MAH BOI, Gangster wannabe is what all true warriors strive for!" Someone called the police sometime later, because I was apparently disturbing the peace by calling everyone a Mah boi, so they questioned me and asked me where I live. I don't know what compelled me to say what I said, but I think I pulled it off; References to the Mama Luigi and Dinner YouTube Craze ---- "What's your name, sport?" "Ummm... Mama Luigi..*wheeze*" "Mama Luigi?" "Peruvian name." "Oh ok, where do you live, Mama?" "Ummm.... 7 Dinner Street, Dinosaur World" "And where is that?" "Ummm its about 20km east from here" "Okay.. well, you stay outta trouble, and expect us to see your parents later." Then the police walked off. ---- Off the Hook I don't know why they didn't take me with them, but if they did I knew I was busted. Maybe I just got a warning. If they find out where I actually live, then I'm in so much. Another fun filled day in the life of me, lol. (Talk to me!) I don't think I would get into much trouble, maybe a lecture. Wasn't anything that would of involved a serious court case, but if they actually find a place called 7 Dinner Street, Dinosaur World then I'd feel pretty bad. Singing About Bagels while Dressed in a Luigi Suit If they do track down my house, I probably won't be on here for awhile. I was thinking of dressing up as Luigi and then walking into Donut King or some bakery shop and then doing a 20 minute song and dance singing the Mama Luigi Bagel song, but I don't wanna push the envelope at the moment. His Cousin's a Lawyer! He Will Need It! I hate clothes shopping so I wanted to liven it up a bit. I told my cousin (who is a lawyer) about it and he said that kinda stuff only gets a caution, so I'm not worried. The green man with the Pogo Stick strikes again =P (Talk to me!) Geekyiness!!! Wow... guess what I did last night? I was working on my science project (it's about freezing point depression), and I think I brought out my "Fred" side... Last night I toiled away on MS Word (2007, for the record) using the new equation-writer feature to scribble a bunch of chemistry equations that, to anyone else, would look like gibberish. Here's a sneak peek: ∆T = -2 × 1.86℃/m ×(5g/58.5 g/mol × 1/95g × 1000g/1kg) (5g/58.5 g/mol × 1/95g × 1000g/1kg = 5mol/58.5 × 1/95 × 1000/1kg = 5,000mol/5,557.5kg = 5.000mol/5.5575kg ≈ 0.9m) Fred would be proud of me, eh? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:13, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Whazzup! Hey Mr. TurtleShroom, WHAZZUP! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 12:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, I have this: Winamp on my grandma's laptop and on my main computer at home. --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 18:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 18:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I already have it playing, I LIKE IT! btw: I already went to my sunday worship service and sunday school. --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 19:01, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Mayor McFlapp Hey TS! I see you are interested with Mayor McFlapp's article. I have a little tip for you: Mayor McFlapp is a parody of a certain character in the Redwall book The Legend of Luke; a hare named Beauclair Fethringsol Cosfortingham. I merely changed parts of the name to make it obvious. The Mayor acts like hares in the Redwall world, talks like the hares in the Redwall world, and eats like the hares in the Redwall world (if you have read any Redwall books, you will know what I mean). So I suggest that you look up hares on the Redwall Wiki to make sure that you don't break the parody. Also, I visualized the Mayor as having a very large family, much like the Antics Family. Most of his family members' names are references to Redwall characters, specifically hares: Uncle Mel', his second cousin Carquin Farflight Windsorrel, and his secretary Becky. Heheh. I like parodies... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:55, 26 January 2009 (UTC) The Antics Family I see what you mean. I'm not a big expert on the Addams Family either, but I was just thinking that it might be a possible parody. I actually gave Explorer's hat a name: Tittle. I also imagine it to be semi-sentinent as well. I suppose that could be the parody of "Thing". I dunno. I always thought of the Antics Family as this strange, deranged, weird, yet rather friendly/cheery family that liked pranks a lot. One example of this is their family crest: Apparently some ancestor of the Antics Brothers turned the "A" upside-down a long time ago. The gold scribbles, the bomb, and the whoopee cushion... I have no idea how they got there. Maybe you can help me figure out a history. Well, there's my thoughts on the Antics Family. I've got a piece of tricky HW tonight, so I gotta go soon. Cya, [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) Muffins! Hey TurtleShroom! What's up?! You should see pages Muffin 1.0, Muffin 1.1 and Muffin 1.2. I just made them today. Oh yes and I'm not sure if Dentor should be a HQA. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 16:53, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Fun with Wiki Syntex Hey TS! I recently discovered how to use Parser Functions in my templates! For example, I just edited the "Delete" template so that if the " }" parameter is not filled in, the template claims that the candidate page was nominated by "Jo Momma!" Also, I edited the "Protected" template so that the "level" parameter is automatically de-capitalized (many people forget that it's supposed to be lowercase) and, if the "level" parameter is not filled in, the template says that the page it is on was protected to "a level that you are jealous of!!!" It goes on to say that "only users who were protected to this awesome, esteemed level can edit and/or move it." Pretty silly, isn't it? I am quite proud of myself. This is the first time I have ever used Parser Functions in my work. Go check it out, it's really funny. Good evening to you! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) Oh, thanks! You learn something new everdyay! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 23:34, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Linguisitcs Yes I do. I speak Irish Gaelic, Welsh, French, Dutch, Norwegian, and English. I want to be a linguistics professer when I grow up. And my inspiration was...J.R.R. Tolkein! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 23:53, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Latin The latin translator you use is what I use too! Small cyber-world.. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 23:54, 30 January 2009 (UTC) MEET ME! Ok, I can handle it. Ill be on my sister's account "Katsunshine", because I was banned by a h4x0r and I am waiting to be unbanned.Ill meeet you at..The Iceberg? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 00:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC) MEET ME! Dude, for me, Mammoth's full. Can we meet on Tundra instead??? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) Ok, Tundra iceberg. Again, ill be on my sister's account "Katsunshine". [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 00:06, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Penguin Name What is your penguin name.Just wondering beacuse I am in Mammoth server and I am in an igloo owned by a penguin named Turtleshroom.It's 8:12 est time right now.[:-)--Lovebirds211 01:22, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Penguin Micro: The Game 2 I made a game, but I can't upload it to the site directly. It apperently needs to be a different extention. Could you help? Here is the link. I will make an article about it later. http://www.yoyogames.com/games/show/69199 Spy Guy Pers 02:13, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey TS! What's up? --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:24, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Paper Mario Reference I was wondering, have you ever played Super Paper Mario on the Wii? Awesome game, loved the surprise ending. I'm thinking of making a character similar to Dimentio from the game, as Darktan's jester and able to manipulate dimensions. What do you think of this? (Talk to me!) True, maybe like a silly jester that entertains Darktan while he is bored. Btw, you should join in on the Role-Play game I'm trying to promote on the wiki. To play, pick a character you made, then go around to other people's character articles and go to their Discussion page. Leave them a message in the format of your character and then see what they reply back with. You can also make your characters' Discussion page a talk page. Professor Shroomsky use Do you mind if I use Shroomsky in my next story Ford Car VS. Darktan? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, no problem. In the story, Ford Car sues Darktan and I need a jury (was supposed to be Shroomsky). Do you have any idea for a jury in my story? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:15, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, I just downloaded Darktan's laugh (couldn't last time because of the virus) and it vaguely sounds like your voice from that Twas a Wiki Christmas video. Did you make it? (Talk to me!) You can use me in the jury! Tails6000 I forgive you I know you didnt mean to say what you said, and I forgive you. You see, I come from a split religion family. My Mother's side is White Oak Pagan, and My Father's side is catholic.I accept your apology =) [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 02:05, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Re:PGJT I didnt want it to be deleted, I liked it. But if it is restored, can I add to it?I had an idea for a story similiar to that actually. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 21:31, 3 February 2009 (UTC) awwwwwwww they forgot me Tails6000 p.s:anyone can use Tails RE: Peanut Butter Jelly Time I read it, and I think I could make a few new contributions. Ok, I'll restore it. But I have more ideas: Explorer takes out his great-uncle Punk Tual Antics' "collection of punctuation marks" and begins throwing daggers everywhere. Also, the arctic terns bring out their confectionery-styled weapons: brownie ballistas, truffle trebuchets, bubblegum bazookas (heheh), and, of course, there's no forgetting the beakbreaker cannons (lol!). More yet to come... heehee. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'I gotta do this ASAP! Whatever that means... hmm. Perhaps it's "Act ''swiftly, awesome Pyogscelis! Or something.]]) Can I bring my slingshot and my hot sauce machine gun? (made it myself) user:Tails6000 User talk:Tails6000 Confused Ummm... What kept Happening to Professor Shroomsky? i saw that Someone deleted it (I Guessed it was Either Triskelle or Explorer) and Put your TurtleShroom Article there for a Replacement. Then i saw You fixed it up and Began to be 1 Article again. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:47, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Photoshop Hey TS! I was wondering, could you rate the photoshopped images (siggys) on my user page on a scale of 0 to 5? I need to get better, I have too high expectations of myself =S Please rate the PogoPunk one and the Dimentio one. (Talk to me!) Thanks for the pictures! [[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 20:17, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Turtle Dear Turtle, The message you left me on CPW about my creativity made my day! You are a true friend! PS- I'll be giving you a specially made award just for you, i'll give it to you in a few days Signed, [[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] Amac and all the other characters Maybe we could use them in a story: what if someone (maybe Ford Car) finds Amac's journal where he wrote their adventures trying to come to Antarctica to save Mister Bean? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:09, 5 February 2009 (UTC) History of Antarctica We ought to make a "History" template since there are so many stages of Antarctic History. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'I LIKE PIE!!!']]) 21:21, 5 February 2009 (UTC) award Turtle, Take this and admire it, for this is the only copy in exsistance. Let it show the friendship between a bunny and a turtle. --Hat Pop RE: ASAP (Act swiftly, awesome Pygoscelis) That acronym was actually a parody from the 2008 film Horton Hears a Who! (the new version, not the old one; it's on DVD). Horton is quoted as saying at one point, "Act swiftly, awesome pachyderm!" Since my character is an Adelie Penguin, and the genus name for Adelie Penguins is Pygoscelis, I decided to parody the quote. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'"Act swiftly, awesome ''Pygoscelis!"]]) ''View this template'' 23:06, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Did you get my award? You haven't messaged me back yet . --Hat Pop Youv'e been chosen!!!!!!! I am just wondering......would Turtle and Shroom like to appear as teachers in Anarctic Academy?? Professor Shroomsky can teach tech class, and Turtlheimer can teach Law class.Let me know if you wish to accept this offer.[:-)--Lovebirds211 20:37, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Flag. Could you make a flag from the image below? Idoreconise 12:38, 7 February 2009 (UTC) No Offence. I'm sorry but the User:Alex001/Fun Stuff entry has to be changed. I'm a fan of you, really, but I need you to list all the countries in order please? I'm so sorry. No offence for doing this. --Alex001 14:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Happyface State Flag Can you make a flag for The Happyface State Can it be purple with a Happyface(with lines as eyes) on the corner? Thanks.--Happyface Coming Back Your pretty much the nicest user on here anymore, do you think I should come back?Im really getting mad at explorer and happyface, who are insulting the Un-Cpw.Should I come back?I already made a deal with explorer, but he made it worse after with operation chicken noodle soup. --[[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 00:34, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks mate. =) --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 00:54, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Mmm... poetry... Help!Im already being attacked by other users. Namely Lovebirds and Happyface's IP.By the way, I don't know if your a poetry fan, but I wrote this a few years ago and shared it with explorer.I'd like to share it with you. What do I know of man's destiny? I could tell you more about radishes. ---- I shall state silences more competently than ever a better man spangled the butterflies of vertigo. To find a form that accommodates the mess, that is the task of the artist now. Ever tried. Ever failed. No matter. Try Again. Fail again. Fail better. I have my faults, but changing my tune is not one of them. How can one better magnify the Almighty than by sniggering with him at his little jokes, particularly the poorer ones. Let me go to heck, that's all I ask, and go on cursing them there, and them look down and hear me, that might take some of the shine off their bliss. Nothing is funnier than unhappiness, I grant you that. Yes, yes, it's the most comical thing in the world. ---- --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 00:57, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the cleanup.I had to give a warning block to the acclaimed Happyface.He was being really mean to me.REALLY mean.Somehow, he turned it into a political discussion.He almost ejected me from Freezeland's throne, threatened to str00delize freezeland, and other BIN LADENISH acts. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:15, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Random Ireland Question Leprechauns probobly would have spoke gaelige before the cruelty of england stood over our lands.Gaelige was banned in The Seventeen hundreds, because the british soldiers couldnt understand a word people were saying.If you were caught speaking gaelic, you were forced to tell them what you said, and then they would shoot you on the spot.The line "Not for them a judge or jury, nor indeed a crime at all, being irish means they're guilty, so they're guilty one and all." doesnt just come from no where. No, they dont sell Lucky Charms in Ireland.Lucky is ádh, and charms is cuannacht.The most popular cereals in Eire are Flahavans flake oatmeal, Weetabix, Odlums porridge, Alpeen, and Muesli. If you have any questions about Gaelic, Ireland, English Opression, or Irish Mythology, just come to me.By the way, Alot of Americans can recite the constitution or Independace Declaration, ours is "The Proclamation of the Irish Republic" I can recite it, in English.It's very hard to speak in gaelic. ---- PROCLAMATION OF POBLACHT NA H EIREANN THE PROVISIONAL GOVERNMENT OF THE IRISH REPUBLIC TO THE PEOPLE OF IRELAND IRISHMEN AND IRISHWOMEN: In the name of God and of the dead generations from which she receives her old tradition of nationhood, Ireland, through us, summons her children to her flag and strikes for her freedom. Having organised and trained her manhood through her secret revolutionary organisation, the Irish Republican Brotherhood, and through her open military organisations, the Irish Volunteers and the Irish Citizen Army, having patiently perfected her discipline, having resolutely waited for the right moment to reveal itself, she now seizes that moment, and supported by her exiled children in America and by gallant allies in Europe, but relying in the first on her own strength, she strikes in full confidence of victory. We declare the right of the people of Ireland to the ownership of Ireland and to the unfettered control of Irish destinies, to be sovereign and indefeasible. The long usurpation of that right by a foreign people and government has not extinguished the right, nor can it ever be extinguished except by the destruction of the Irish people. In every generation the Irish people have asserted their right to national freedom and sovereignty; six times during the past three hundred years they have asserted it in arms. Standing on that fundamental right and again asserting it in arms in the face of the world, we hereby proclaim the Irish Republic as a Sovereign Independent State, and we pledge our lives and the lives of our comrades in arms to the cause of its freedom, of its welfare, and of its exaltation among the nations. The Irish Republic is entitled to, and hereby claims, the allegiance of every Irishman and Irishwoman. The Republic guarantees religious and civil liberty, equal rights and equal opportunities to all its citizens, and declares its resolve to pursue the happiness and prosperity of the whole nation and of all its parts, cherishing all of the children of the nation equally, and oblivious of the differences carefully fostered by an alien Government, which have divided a minority from the majority in the past. Until our arms have brought the opportune moment for the establishment of a permanent National Government, representative of the whole people of Ireland and elected by the suffrages of all her men and women, the Provisional Government, hereby constituted, will administer the civil and military affairs of the Republic in trust for the people. We place the cause of the Irish Republic under the protection of the Most High God, Whose blessing we invoke upon our arms, and we pray that no one who serves that cause will dishonour it by cowardice, inhumanity, or rapine. In this supreme hour the Irish nation must, by its valour and discipline, and by the readiness of its children to sacrifice themselves for the common good, prove itself worthy of the august destiny to which it is called. Signed on behalf of the Provisional Government: THOMAS J. CLARKE SEAN Mac DIARMADA P. H. PEARSE JAMES CONNOLLY THOMAS MacDONAGH EAMONN CEANNT JOSEPH PLUNKETT I know im kinda show-offy when it comes to things like that, but im proud of my irish freedom.I want to join Ogra Shinn Fein when I turn Fifteen.Ógra Shinn Féin is the youth wing of the Irish political party Sinn Féin. ÓSF, as it is colloquially known, is active and organised throughout Ireland. It is often considered the most prominent incarnation of Fianna Éireann.My Uncle was in the Irish Republican Army, and he fought in many battles.He fought in the Warrenpoint ambush (You can find more info about it on wikipedia), The Battle of the Bogside (Also on Wikipedia), The 1985 Newry mortar attack, Rape of the Lower Falls (Also Known as the Falls Curfew), and my Grandpa was killed in the 1972 bloody sunday. Sorry for the rambling, I just get carried away on this kinda stuff. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 00:42, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ---- As I said, the Brits banned gaelic.When we got out freedom (We havent got it completetly), the ban on gaelic was lifted.It isnt as prominent as it used to be. It is mandatory to learn in school, as the government is trying to revive it.All street signs are in english and gaelic, and we even have our own gaelic television programmes.Ever heard of Dora the Explorer?Yeah, theres an irish teaching version of that.It's strange..But, there is no one known in Ireland who only speaks gaelic, unless its out on the far western islands.Everyone speaks english for the most part, and alot of people only speak some gaelic. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 00:58, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello TurtleShroom! I've got snow for today! It's freezing! The snow in my park across from my house is knee deep! Anyway, I was thinking of alot more stuff to parody, I'm about to make one now! Tell me what you think when it's done! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 16:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Snow I don't need to worry about snow, well, In fact it's fun, but, Some people complain about how schools stay open yet it's really snowy. And I say to them, "Ha!" because I'm home-schooled! I wouldn't be able to have a whole year without snow. I'm guessing for you it's rarely you get snow, I can't remember what the hard ground feels like anymore! It's been -2 for ages! But, then I saw that it went up to 1, and that means more snow! Also, our time differences seem to be very different. What time is it where you are? -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 16:59, 10 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Time Zone I'm Greenwich Mean Time. It's the Afternoon here. It seems you're a little behind me. :O It's 17:15 (15 minutes past 5) and it's already dark outside! Wow. I was out a minute ago and it was bright! Where did time go? On holiday, I guess. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:16, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Awesome parody that some of my classmates and I thought of during lunch Hey, TS! Guess what? Some of my classmates and I thought of this hillarious parody that I might fit in with the history of the USA. It's a parody of the Greek Empire, called the "Geek Empire", inhabited by geeks and coming before the Snowman Empire. And just wait 'till you take a look at some of the "Geek mythology"... First of all: All the so-called "gods & goddesses" will be turned into supercomputers that actually run the empire, making predictions and desicions that will decide the future of the country of "Geece" (better name possible?). Offerings are replaced by tiny bits of software/hardware that all the citizens of "Geece" need to write to keep the supercomputers running. "The Underworld" is no longer a place of the dead; instead, it is a secret society of bad hackers and such, ruled by the evil geek Hades. The official name of the server that the Underworld hackers use is "Styx". The server's administrator? Charon, duh. So far, my classmates and I have managed to parody Zeus and Aphrodites. "Zeus" will become a nickname for his official name: the "Zeupercomputer 3000". Aphrodites becomes "Afrodites", the supercomputer of disco... do geeks dance? Anyway, I just wnated to tell you about it, since I think it has a chance of becoming an article here. Thanks! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Excuse me... Why did you change my article Mr.Amecu to "Mister Amecu"? Maybe you did not know, but he is not Mister. His title is Mr.Amecu, so please turn it back, as it was at the beginning. Idoreconise 17:04, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Geek Empire The Geeks can co-exist with the Snowmans as a minority empire. They will take up the space that the Snowmans don't take up. Okay, my classmate and I came up with the following god/goddess parodies. Enjoy! More will be coming on the way! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:02, 11 February 2009 (UTC) quitting I was only thinking about quitting here.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 01:18, 12 February 2009 (UTC) quitting I was only thinking about quitting here.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 01:18, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Geek Empire It has begun! THe article has started. I will be shortly adding a list of supercomputers. Feel free to add on to it. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:42, 13 February 2009 (UTC) The Styx and company I found out there are actually 5 rivers circling the Greek Underworld; one of them is the Styx. I decided to expand the Styx and let it have a few "brother rivers" that share the same names as their Greek counterparts: Acheron, Phlegemthon (A-Z), Cocyptus (A-Z), and Lethe. The River Lethe was a river of forgetfulness; if you drank from its waters you would lose your memory (I think). Phlegemthingamabob was a river of fire, Cocyptus was a frozen river, and Acheron looks like it was a sort of passage from the Upper World to the Underworld. At least I think it was. I have an idea for the geography of the Servers Styx and Acheron already, as well as a way to get into the Underworld. The Server Acheron begins as a small spring of water near Afens, the capital. It flows straight downhill towards the south, getting faster every step of the way, until it meets a large waterfall. The waterfall rests on a bed of pure silicon, and the powerful currents actually cut off slabs of the silicon and smash them into the ground, where they mix in with the rapids. After a mile long section of the rapids, the river branches into two parts: a main river channel that flows off to the ocean, and a slipstream that heads into a cavernous tunnel system. The slipstream ends at a large whirpool inside a sunlight cave. Water and silicon grains are sucked into the hole in the center, where they rush downwards for about half a mile at exhilarating speeds. The tunnel then levels out, and the rushing water passes next to the fiery and electrical Server Phlegemthingamabob (A-Z), where the silicon grains melt and mix into the water, creating a sloppy, viscous sewage-like substance that flows further downwards and away from the fiery Server. The muck oozes into a long tunnel, where cameras are installed on the roof. When a boat or object is detected, a spray of water shoots out from the tunnel walls (this makes the slop less viscous), and a hidden panel under the ooze lowers dramatically, creating a huge artificial "tsunami" which shoots said object downward and straight past an old ticket machine which automatically lifts its arm. The server of slop continues into a much wider tunnel, where a large stone dam blocks the entrance into the Styx. Charon's oar handle is the key to open the dam. The dam then opens to reveal a large waterfall and a sign that says, "Welcome to the Server Styx, World Capital of Sewage Slop!" The amount of muck that falls down the waterfall is controlled by a system of pulleys that raises or lowers a gate. The pulleys are operated by a giant wheel in the side of the tunnel. The wheel can only be turned when water pressure builds up behind it, causing water to spurt from small, specially designed notches in the wheel's circumference. The force of action-reaction causes the wheel to turn. From the main entrance to the Styx, one can go to the server of hot sauce, Phlegemthingamabob; the ever frozen lake, Cocyptus; and the river of Ditto, Lethe. (We could parody the names, though.) Howizit? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:02, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Here are links to the rivers' articles on Wikipedia: Lethe, Cocytus, Phlegethon, and Acheron. Lethe could be renamed "Leave", as they sound rather similar. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:59, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Geek Empire Is it okay if I make a few parodies for the Geek Empire?Especially philosophers.Socrates would be Sackotea or something. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 14:44, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Also, im going to make the High Penguin Confederacy today.Ill try to get it all done; but Im going to the chemist later today because I have the flu.I will make the map for sure today. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 14:46, 15 February 2009 (UTC) That's utterly brilliant!I will contact my local Sinn Fein office monday and request it!Of course, it would have to be aproved by Dail Eireann(Legislature) and the Taioseach(President), but I think it would work!It may be hard, considering the economy crisis and such.Thanks TS!I will tell them "On behalf of my american friends and the soverignety of the north, I would like to request a royalty check on Lucky Charms cereal, considering Ireland owns the cultural symbols de facto". By the way, I dont think the Loyal Ulster guy came here just to attack me;he was editing at first.Then, he saw my userpage and things went downhill from there lol. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 19:22, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Me and my Da just discussed it, he knows alot about the irish government.First, I need it aprooved by my local parliamentary constituency, Dun Laoghire.If it gets aprooved by them, I need to get it through Oireachtas(Local Government).Oireachtas will contact Dail Eireann and Leinster house who, if they aprove, will send it to Taioseach Brian Cowen.Dang, trying to pass a bill really makes you feel big and important dont it? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 20:46, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Antarctic Politics We so need to think of the system of law-making in Antarctica. The South Pole Council may be "house-less", but they are quite picky. I guess most of the bills get folded into paper airplanes and thrown out of the window. Betcha Mayor McFlapp holds the record for "Longest-Traveling Paper Airplane Made Out Of A Dead Bill" (LOL). Oh, and there's the Constitution. Seriously... who wrote that stinking piece o' hacker's leet junk? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Heck, if there is a "House", it should be called the "Igloo!" -- My Talk 01:32, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Well... that would make the USA look barbaric, being a Krytocracy and all. I think it should be a constitutional rep, but act like a Krytocracy. Though the idea of Mabel ruling is.... strange. Hmmm... Dystopia: What Would Happen If Mabel Ruled Antarctica? Tagline: "SHE IS MABEL! FEAR HER!!!" [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:50, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Krytocracy Ok. Yeah, you are right; the politicians in the USA are rather weird... I mean, folding dead bills into paper airplanes and having paper airplane contests??? What kind of goverment is that? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:33, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ----